


Cuddles of Death

by KittyFartingBubbles



Series: Fight Me [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol brings a hand around his waist, his other hand smashing Jihoon's head on his chest. All he can think of it in this moment is that if this hug continues much longer he is going to die by cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles of Death

 

  
Sometimes when Jihoon moves too quickly, a sharp, burning pain runs is way through his chest around the incisions from his chest tube. Lately if he sneezes, yawns or takes a deep breath, the pain makes itself known, taking more time to go away with every situation. It's always a shock when he bends to tie his shoelace and needs to take a break, waiting for the pain to ebb away.

 

Now, Jihoon is not one to whine, and he likes to think he can take care of himself, but today he is just so tired, he doesn't even remember when was the last time he slept, all he wants is to go home and fell asleep on a warm bed next to Seungcheol.

 

His legs are shaking by the time he makes it home and pushes the front door open, mostly just staying upright by  his grip on the doorknob. Whenever he inhales, he can feel a sort of tug, by his right side near his lung. All it takes for him to move though, is the simply thought of Seungcheol and their comfortable and warm bed.

  
.

  
In the last few months, Seungcheol  fell into a rhythm. It was easy and effortless, he was happy and content. When he had double shifts Jihoon always managed to find the time to make him a small visit, always bringing some food with him. They went to dates, they went out with friends, taking the risk of sounding cliché and repeating himself, they were _truly_ happy, it was like they had been doing this all their lives.

 

He is late, so no surprise when he reaches home and the only thing he can hear is the TV, sound set on low, soft light casting shadows around the living room. Jihoon is sleeping on the couch, face settled in a frown and Seungcheol takes only a second to find it he doesn't like that expression on him, it makes it look like he is in pain and not even when resting Jihoon founds peace.

 

He reaches out to touch Jihoon’s cheek, flinching as he gently brushes heated skin. “Hey Ji, wake up."

 

Jihoon groans, the sounds leaving his mouth not resembling a comprehensive word. Seungcheol kneels on the floor next to the couch, hand resting on Jihoon's head, and he lets out a puff of air. "Wakey, wakey," he tries again, landing a gentle kiss on the cheek presented to him.

 

"Tired," the head peeking through the blanket mumbles and the sense of _deja-vu_ hits him right in the guts, the situation so very much like the first time he laid eyes on Jihoon.

 

His boyfriend groans again and sits up, his too large sweatshirt making him look tiny, the hood is up covering his head, hair falling into his eyes that he brushes with a fist.

 

"That's mine," Seungcheol points a finger to the hoodie, a smile gracing his lips, Jihoon shrugs yawning. He stops with his mouth open, a hand racing to his chest accompanied by a pained rumble. "Bed," Seungcheol demands.

 

He extends a hand to help Jihoon to his feet and then winds his arm around his waist to steady him when he starts to sway. Slowly Seungcheol brings a sleepy Jihoon to the bed, carefully easing him down. He kneels on the hardwood floor in front of Jihoon and cups his cheek. “Hey, your chest is bothering you again? You're kind of warm." He plants a kiss on Jihoon's forehead and stands, his knees creaking with the effort.

 

"Easy there, grandpa," Jihoon chuckles under his breath. The bed sank behind him, and Jihoon exhaled softly when a bottle of water and pills were on his hands.

 

"How was work?" He asked just as Seungcheol's arm was snaking around him. At once, he was enveloped in warmth, it was such a nice sensation; already so familiar, it was something that we would never get tired off.

 

"It was busy," Seungcheol said, voice near-inaudible so not to shatter the peaceful atmosphere. He reached his forefinger out and mapped out an aimless line on Jihoon's cheek.

 

"You're too warm," Seungcheol said as a matter of fact, again. Jihoon shrugged once more and moved closer his fingers combing through Seungcheol's knots.

 

Seungcheol laced his fingers with Jihoon's, letting out a fond exhale, he brushed the tip of his nose against the nape of Jihoon's neck with a small smile tugging on his lips. They'd both been so busy lately, between work and more work they barely had time to sleep. But here they were now, home. Jihoon was tired and Seungcheol was tired, and all he wanted was Jihoon's company to make him feel better about everything.

 

"I'm so glad I got to meet you," Jihoon mutters quietly. Seungcheol brings a hand around his waist, his other hand smashing Jihoon's head on his chest. All he can think of it in this moment is that this hug continues much longer he is going to die by cuddles.

 

"I adore you," Seungcheol whispered and once more Jihoon was smiling, words sappy and so embarrassing he would've cringed in any other situation. He swallowed a groan of discomfort, his side aching in tune with his heartbeat, and pushed Seungcheol away gently, laying his head on his boyfriend chest.

 

Seungcheol used his fingers to massage his scalp and Jihoon lay there peacefully, letting him do as he pleased with his hair, Seungcheol made sure to brush the hair away from his face, encouraged by his own desire to see his boyfriend's face. There was a softness to Jihoon's eyes when he smiled at him, underneath all the bravado, Jihoon was a sweet and gentle man.

 

"Keep doing that," Jihoon mumbled. He pressed another kiss onto Jihoon's cheek, an almost laugh leaving his lips. " _Not that_ , that tickles."

 

"I wonder how much more this will tickle," Seungcheol says with a wriggle of his eyebrows. His hand trailed down lightly brushing over Jihoon's side, poking him slightly.

 

His boyfriend inhaled sharply, hand flying up to punch him on the arm, no force behind the move. Jihoon looked more tired than he let on. Seungcheol reached his hand and tenderly touched his nose. "You look tired, babe."

 

"Thanks," he said mock-bitterly, the small twist of a smile on his lips growing. "Thank you for taking care of me," he said, eyes trailing down to Seungcheol's lips in embarrassment.

 

His smile grew. "What else am I here for, Jihoon?" he asked, a breath away from his mouth, "You take care of me, and I take care of you. That's how this works."

 

"You're always the one doing things for me," Jihoon said guiltily, "I feel like I never do enough for you."

 

Seungcheol smiled again; he bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You make me unimaginably happy. Doesn't that count for anything?"

 

Jihoon felt his cheeks color. "No," he said for the sake of being difficult, even if his smile gave him away.

 

"No? _No_?" Seungcheol's mouth fell open in feigned outrage. He grinned and raised up on his elbows to kiss Jihoon's lips, gentle and lingering, hand on Jihoon's back  moving rhythmically in the way he knew it relaxed him.

 

"Hey," Jihoon whispered when he pulled back.

 

"Hm?" he asked when Jihoon made no effort to continue speaking.

 

"I want to make you happy," Jihoon scooted closer to his body, hand coming to rest on Seungcheol's one. "I'm going to sleep now."

 

"Go ahead," Seungcheol murmured, mood so different from how it was less than an hour before. It wasn't his tiredness or the mediocre day at work. Jihoon was what he was missing.

 

It was after less than a few minutes of hearing his boyfriend fast exhales that Seungcheol's eyes were drooping too and he let himself fall asleep with a smile on his lips.

 


End file.
